Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Pink Glow of Love
by Seth McGury
Summary: Sho the Shinx, and Kasumi the Eevee have their mission set up in the past. But the future's fate is also at risk. Grovyle and his team must save the future! But what will happen during their adventure? Takes place in Special mission 5 and main story line


**Pink Glow of Love**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Kasumi the Eevee, and Sho the Shinx climbed the steps of Temporal Tower. They battled Pokemon from here and there. They escaped multiple monster houses. And finally, they're in the final room of the tower.

They walked up the final steps to peace! Well, probably. They got up. They're on the top of Temporal Tower. "Wow. This is amazing," Kasumi's eyes twinkled, "It's a bit crumbled, but amazing. I could see the guild from here!"

"Yeah. And the big cloud in the sky, spiraling in red with a black hole in the middle. Yup! Great view dear!" sighed Sho. The view is not pretty nonetheless. For those who have played Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, you'll know what the scene is like. For those who haven't or didn't, the story will provide it.

"There it is!" pointed Kasumi, "the altar to put the Time Gears!" She looked at the Shinx. Sho started to have tears in his eyes. "I'll give you the honors of placing it in the slots. Don't worry. I'll be behind you all the time. Don't worry."

Sho nodded, and stepped up to the slots. Kasumi's behind him, patting his back. Sho could feel her paw. It made him feel relaxed. But the memories of Grovyle's sacrifice's still making him uneasy. _The slots are placed counter-clockwise, so it'll stop time from doing bad things. I hope Grovyle's okay… _Sho thought to himself.

"Okay Sho. One more Time Gear, and all is-GAH!"

"UGH!" Kasumi and Sho were thrown backwards by lightning. "Agh! How could lightning, or is this thunder. Meh. How could it hurt me? It hurts! Kasumi? KASUMI! Where are you?"

Kasumi was behind some rocks. "I-I'm fine. What about you?" cringed Kasumi. Sho ran towards her. He helped her up. "Ow. Thanks Sho". Sho smiled a weak smile. _Oh Kasumi…_

Suddenly, the place became dark. "What happened? Sho! SHO! Where are you? Why is it dark?" Kasumi's very scared. "I'm right beside you. Kasumi, are you okay?" asked Sho again. Before she could answer, the place became bright again.

"Sho!" Kasumi ran towards Sho, and hugged him. "YOU!" said a voice, "YOU ARE THE ONE CAUSING THE TOWER TO COLLAPSE! YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME!" Sho cringed. Kasumi hid behind Sho.

"No! We're not the ones to blame. We just came…" said Sho. "WELL? YOU STOLE THE TIME GEARS FROM THE PLACES. TIME HAS STOPPED. YOU ARE THE ONE TO BLAME!" shouted the voice. Kasumi plucked up courage, and showed herself.

"No! W-well yes, we did steal the Time Gears, but for a good cause. We'll place the time gears in those slots on the altar, so time will go back to normal!"

"NONSENCE!" shouted the voice again. Then, a Pokemon appeared before their very eyes. A large dual typed Pokemon was standing in front of them. Dark. The aura of the Pokemon is Dark. Evil. A Pokemon of old. The Ancient Pokemon. ThePokemon of Time, Dialga, a Dragon-Steel type Pokemon.

He appeared right in front of Sho and Kasumi. "Gah! That's Primal Dialga!" shouted Sho. "Yes, but he's not entirely evil. He still has a heart. We have to be fast. Let's battle! We'll how him!" cheered Kasumi. Sho nodded. "For Grovyle!"

The usual 'battle fog' appeared, and the battle has commenced! Primal Dialga was standing tall in front of them. Sho and Kasumi were side by side. Okay! The Final Battle between Primal Dialga and Team Aoi.

"Okay! We have to be fast. Before he take us out with his signature move. Let's hurry!" scurried Kasumi. Sho tilted his head. "Signature? Wait. The roar?" Kasumi nodded. Sho gulped, and picked up an X-Eye Seed. He threw it, and it went inside his mouth. "WHAT? WHERE ARE YOU?" shouted Primal Dialga. She stepped forward. "Wide Slash!" shouted Kasumi. Kasumi slashed Primal Dialga. It didn't hurt him that much for him, but it did take out a lot of HP.

"Thunder Fang!" Sho bit Primal Dialga with his fangs. It shocked the Steel-Dragon typed Pokemon, and it's paralyzed. "UGH! I… CAN'T… MOVE!"Kasumi dug underground, ready for an assault. "Crunch!" shouted Sho. Sho bit the Dialga extremely hard. Dialga's still shocked. "CAN'T MOVE! CAN'T SEE!" groaned Primal Dialga.

"HYAH!" shouted Kasumi. She struck Primal Dialga's bottom side with Dig. Being part steel type makes it super effective. "HAH! I CAN MOVE, BUT I CAN'T SEE!" complained Primal Dialga.

"Kasumi! Double tackle!" said Sho. Kasumi nodded. "Team Aoi special!" said the two.

"Tackle plus two!" shouted Sho.

"Tackle!" said Kasumi.

They hit Primal Dialga got hit by double thetackle. "GAH! I-I CAN SEE! ANCIENT POWER!" Primal Dialga hit Sho with it. "Agh! Kasumi! Now!" Sho ordered Kasumi to use Dig. Kasumi dug underground.

While waiting for Kasumi to strike, Sho landed another move. "Crunch!" Sho bit Primal Dialga with great power. "AGH! NOW YOU'LL PAY. DRAGON CLAW!" Primal Dialga clawed Sho. "Oww!" Sho was sent back a few spaces. _Kasumi…ugh… Hurry up…_ pleaded Sho.

"HYAH!" Kasumi hit under him again. "GAH!" exclaimed Dialga. "Kasumi! Hurry, before-" Sho was cut off. "ROAR OF TIME!"Dialga's diamond on his chest started to glow. He let out a mighty roar. It was heard till Hidden Island.

"Oh no," said the Lapras, "I hope those two are okay…"

"Agh!Sh-Sho! Sho!" Kasumi saw Sho lying on the ground, with one HP left. The team only had one more oran berry. _Eat it Sho…_ pleaded Kasumi. Shou got it, and threw it to Kasumi. "NO! No Sho-"

The oran berry went inside her mouth. Her HP has been filled full. "Now…" Sho threw her another item. Kasumi caught it. "The blast seed," mumbled Kasumi, "yes Sho. I'll do it!" Sho smiled. Kasumi shouted "Bite!" and ate the blast seed. Her mouth felt like exploding.

She bit Dialga, and the explosion from her mouth hit Dialga, finishing him off. "GAH! AGGGGH!" With that final move, Primal Dialga has been defeated.

Kasumi ran towards Sho. "Sho! Are you okay?" Sho tried to stand up, but to no avail. "I-I'm fine Kasumi. Let's put the Time Gears in the slots". Kasumi helped him up. They went up the steps, and placed the Time Gears in the slots.

But it seems that nothing is coming to effect. "What? It should have worked!" cried Kasumi. _No…_ said Sho. _Grovyle…I'm-I'm sorry. We've failed you_.

More earthquakes are starting to appear. "Oh no. We've failed!"

Then, a bright light appeared out of nowhere. The Tower stopped collapsing. "Ugh. The pillars. They're broken," said Sho. "OH NO!" screamed Kasumi, "He's alive!"

"THERE IS NO NEED TO WORRY. I AM NOT PRIMAL ANYMORE," said Dialga. He has turned good! "What happened to you? Why did you turn evil?" asked Sho.

"TIME HAS MADE ME DISTORTED, AND MADE MY INNERSELF EVIL. THE DESTRUCTION OF TIME HAS MADE ME EVIL. BUT YOU! YOU SAVED TIME. FUTURE MEIS NO MORE!"

Yeah. Well, I shall use the 'all caps' text from mystery dungeon. I'm sorry if you feel annoyed or troubled.

"So," continued Kasumi, "the future is safe now?" Dialga nodded. _Yes! That means we have defeated Primal Dialga! But… What has happened to Grovyle?_

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Meanwhile, in the battle between Grovyle, Dusknoir, Celebi, and Primal Dialga. In this part of the story, we shall see Grovyle's part of the battle._

"Okay. So this is the place" wondered Celebi. "Yes," answered Dusknoir, "The Passage of Time should be deep in this mountain. Vast Ice Mountain. Our final battle! And we have to hurry!"

_Yes Dusknoir. Before he destroys the Passage of time. _Grovyle's body started to glow a bit. _Hmm? Oh no. Not now. We must hurry. The wind, it's cold. The sun's rising. Kasumi… Sho… are you trying to defeat Primal Dialga? I'll give you my wishes…_

Dusknoir is saying his goodbyes to the Sableye. "Ok team. Let's hurry to the Pinnacle!" cheered on Celebi.

Grovyle restocked his items in the current Kangaskhan Rock. Once he's ready, they head off to the Mountain.

They ventured the mountain. It's called and dark. Well, not so dark, but you get the picture. The mountain was cold. Very cold. Grovyle can't stand it. But he must. For the sake of the world.

"HYA!" Grovyle just defeated another Absol with Leaf Blade. The place is cold. "Grovyle, how many floors until the middle of the mountain?" shivered Celebi. Grovyle's not sure. He couldn't think straight. His mind has been scattered with saving the world, Sho and Kasumi, and Celebi.

Why Celebi, you ask? Grovyle loves Celebi. He'll do anything for her. "Not much more. Once we found the last set of stairs, we could rest".

"Grovyle. Where's the last room. WE'RE GOING IN CIRCLES!" shouted Dusknoir. "Agh. Calm down Ghost Puffer. There's the last room. Happy?" snorted Grovyle. _Humph! Ghost Puffer… That suits me well. Master Dialga once called me that. But Grovyle made the nickname sound more epic. _

The final room is near. They stepped in, and Pokemon appeared from nowhere. A monster house. Of all the floors and rooms, they picked it now. How thoughtful.

"DAMN IT! Monster house! Great! Terrific! Of all the rooms and floors, it's this one! AND THE STAIRS! It's by the edge of the room!" screamed Dusknoir.

"Alright team! Quickly! We have to bash through all of them!" ordered Grovyle. "E-easy for you to say. *Cough, cough*," shivered Celebi.

"No. Celebi, you shouldn't fight. Ghost Puffer and I shall do it!" Grovyle said to Celebi. Celebi nodded. She eased her wings, and Grovyle picked her up. "Grovyle. You can't battle them all while carrying her! That's unthinkable! And almost impossible!" warned Dusknoir.

Grovyle sighed. "But I must. Celebi's weak and she's not so well. I have to, for her sake"._Grovyle… I never knew you felt that way for me, _thought Celebi. With that thought, her face went scarlet. She's enjoying her imaginations, and is in bliss.

"Dusknoir. Are you ready?" asked Grovyle. Dusknoir nodded, and started to attack. "ICE PUNCH!" Dusknoir punched a Gliscor, making the Pokemon faint. Grovyle tried to hold himself to not use dig. So he used Quick Attack. It hit a Smoochum. The smoochum was sent flying back, hitting a Shedinja. The Smoochum fainted.

"Crap! A Shedinja. Dusknoir. Hit it!" Dusknoir used Shadow Sneak, and it hit the Shedinja. It fainted in an instant. They kept fighting off all the Pokemon in the room. All the Pokemon fainted. The room was clear, but Gengars and Shedinjas are starting to run after them.

"Grovyle! Quick, climb up the stairs!" Dusknoir ran up, and he was followed by Grovyle. At last, they're now in the rest spot of the mountain, or if you want to call it, the 'nirvana floor'.

Grovyle placed some leaves on the floor. Dusknoir used Will-O-Wisp on the leaves. It didn't burn, but it was warm whatsoever. Grovyle placed Celebi on the leaf bed. "I-It's warm… Grovyle… Dusknoir… Thank you…".

The two smiled. Grovyle placed a small bowl and the thing to mash the thing in the bowl. He placed an oran berry in it, and a plain seed. The plain seed, according to Sho and Kasumi, could make Pokemon's HP go up. The two got it from Spinda's Café.

Grovyle mashed the berry and the seed. It turned into a very light blue drink. Like the drinks or juices from the café. Grovyle didn't shake it one bit. "Here, drink this. It should heal you up". Celebi drank the juice. "Hmm! It's delicious! What did you put in it?"

Grovyle told her that he just placed an oran berry and a plain seed in it. What he DIDN'T tell her is that he also placed a Green and a Gold Gummi in it. It made the taste a bit better, and it might give Celebi some strategies. The colour didn't change whatsoever. It stayed blue.

Celebi blushed while drinking it. _Grovyle…_Dusknoir looked at Grovyle. Grovyle kept looking at the opening in front of him. He also saw his body glow a bit. _WHAT? That soon? _He looked at his own body. _I-It's glowing a bit. Let's see Celebi…_ Her body was glowing also. But pink. _Pink? I wonder why. Wait. Grovyle. It's also pink. I wonder why it's pink…_

_Humph…_ grunted Grovyle, _I'm glowing again. I wonder why it's pink. But we're losing time._ "Grovyle, we should hurry. Time is running out. We must go and defeat Primal Dialga ONCE and FOR ALL!" gritted Dusknoir.

"Yes, I know. Let's wait for a few minutes. I am still thinking". Dusknoir tilted his head. "Thinking? Are you thinking about Team Aoi?"

Grovyle nodded. "Well, yes. I wonder what will happen to Kasumi once he's gone. Judging by Kasumi's point of view, she told me that she loves Sho. And I'm guessing she'll be devastated if Sho disappeared. But something else is on my mind".

Dusknoir smirked. "Celebi, isn't it?" Grovyle blushed. He smiled weakly. "Yes. Celebi. I care for her. I actually love her. She's very cute, and she's very helpful. I can't ask for a better friend". Dusknoir tilted his head again. "Friend? You think of her, as a friend? Not _more_ than a friend?" Grovyle blushed.

Dusknoir chuckled. "So you think of her more than a friend?" Grovyle nodded slightly. "I-I just can't seem to tell her 'I love you'". Celebi's playing with herself. She has been making magical powder. And she kept making pink powder from her hands. "You'll tell her, eventually," assured Dusknoir.

Grovyle nodded. He sucked up some air, and finally spoken the plans for their final adventure. "Alright guys! Let's move on. We're losing time, and I do not know what Kasumi and Sho are doing, probably battling him now. So we must hurry! This is our final battle, and our final adventure! Let's go!"

Celebi got up, and went towards Grovyle. Dusknoir walked beside Grovyle. "Let's go. We do not have all day. Wait. All night. The sun is about to rise. We're losing time. He might destroy the Passage of Time".

Celebi and Grovyle nodded, and walked towards the next room. They encountered a Metagross. "Leaf Blade!" Grovyle slashed the Metagross. Dusknoir used Shadow Punch at the Metagross, and finally, it fainted.

"I felt it. I feel the wind. We must hurry!" said Dusknoir. He tried rushing, but to no avail. "That's a waste of energy! We should conserve it. We need it for the final battle!" Grovyle said.

Dusknoir calmed down. There's no point to argue with that reason. Primal Dialga's strong. And nothing stop its rage but them. They ventured floor to floor. Room to room. They battled Pokemon, trying to grow stronger. But with each pace, the end is coming near.

By now, Kasumi and Sho are battling Primal Dialga, but not entirely Primal. "Dusknoir. Why did Dialga become 'Primal'?" asked Grovyle. "Well," explained Dusknoir, "the darkness changed him. His heart was changed to darkness. He couldn't speak. He can only roar. And apparently, I understood what he was saying. But still, I am not going to be with him anymore".

Grovyle nodded. It's time. Time to go one more went up the stairs. They are now in the final room of the mountain. "Okay. One more set of stairs, and we shall be battling Primal Dialga. I hope we're ready," gulped Grovyle. Celebi floated beside Grovyle, and hugged him from the back. "No worries! We could take on Primal Dialga. If we die, we die together. If we win, we win together".

Grovyle smiled. Celebi started to blush. "Hey!" shouted Dusknoir, "the stairs are over there! Let's go!" Grovyle and Celebi followed him. They went inside the room. It's empty. The stairs were in the middle of the room.

They went up, and finally, they are on the top of the mountain. The wind is starting to breeze harder. The sun is rising. Primal Dialga is now standing in front of them. Behind him, was the Passage of Time.

"Celebi! The Passage!" pointed Grovyle. Celebi gasped. "ROAR! G…G-GIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGIGI! GAAAAAH!" groaned Primal Dialga. "Dusknoir, what's wrong with him. "His dark consumed heart has been disturbed by the change of time and space".

"We must hurry! To battle! Before he does something to the Passage! And for the people of the future!" shouted Grovyle. Dusknoir and Celebi shouted out a battle cry of some sort. _Sho, Kasumi. Please, lend me your strength! _pleadedGrovyle.

The usual battle fog came in, and finally, they're in position. Grovyle took out a totter seed, and threw it at Primal Dialga. He ate it, and went dizzy. Celebi, Grovyle, and Dusknoir went after Primal. Grovyle used dig, and buried under the ground. Dusknoir used Ice punch, hoping it would freeze Primal. The punch hit Primal Dialga, and he froze. "Yes! Celebi, now!" said Dusknoir. Celebi used Ancient Power. It damaged Primal.

"HYAH!" Grovyle came out from the ground, hurting Primal Dialga. Primal Dialga thawed out, and snapped out from his dizziness. He used Dragon Claw, and it hit Dusknoir with great power. "AGH!"

Celebi used another Ancient Power. It missed. "No! Not now!" cried Celebi. Primal DIalga's diamond on his chest began to glow. _No! Not now! _thought Grovyle. Grovyle ran towardsCelebi, and shielded her. Dusknoir ran towards a near rock, and hid inside it. "ROOOOOARR!" Primal DIalga used Roar of Time.

The roar hit Grovyle. Grovyle was injured. BADLY and Dusknoir were safe. "Celebi opened her eyes, and looked at Grovyle, laying down on the ground. "NO! Grovyle!" shouted Celebi. She started to have tears in her eyes. "Grovyle gave her a Blast Seed. "Throw, or eat this. It'll help. Ugh." With that, Grovyle fainted.

Celebi's eyes started to tear up. She floated towards Primal Dialga. She punched the seed onto Primal Dialga's body, and used ancient power. From afar, Dusknoir used Shadow Sneak. The ghost-typed move injured Primal first, whittling its HP. The blast from the blast seed and the hit from Ancient Power demolished Primal Dialga. With that, Primal Dialga has been defeated!

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

_Team Aoi's POV (Note, all my stories are third-person, not first)_

Team Aoi saw the looks of the world. The Guild was so happy that the world was saved. Treasure Town was peaceful. A little party was being set up for the return of Team Aoi. Spinda's Café has been bustling here and there for the party.

"Dialga. The world has been saved. So are you sure you're okay now?" reassured Sho. "YES," answered DIalga, "THE WORLD IS SAFE, AND I AM NO LONGER IN THE DARKEST OF HEARTS".

"Okay! Good thing now. So…what will happen to the Time Gears?" asked Kasumi. Dialga's diamond on his chest started to glow. The Time Gears started to spin. And it stopped. "IT SHALL BE HERE FOR THE TIME BEING. BUT IT'LL BE IN ITS OWN RESPECTIVE PLACES SOON". Kasumi smiled, and dragged Sho away.

"Anyways, thank you for not destroying us! Be seeing you!" thanked Kasumi. Dialga nodded, and started to plan on remodeling the place.

Team Aoi went down the tower. There must be place for going out from a place, without meeting any single Pokemon. They got out, and walked towards the Rainbow Stoneship.

_Hmm…I-I'm feeling weak. Wait. Oh no. The end is growing near… I should tell her…_ thought Sho. Kasumi was ahead of him. "Okay Sho! Let's go!"

"K-Kasumi…" called out Sho. Kasumi looked back, and saw Sho, glowing pink and yellow. "S-Sho! What's happening to you?"

"Kasumi. I was about to tell you earlier. But turns out, I didn't. History changed. The future has changed. And I'm from the future. So this means, I'm disappearing, and this is good-bye…"

Kasumi started to cry. She didn't want Sho to leave. The glow started to get brighter. "N-No! I refuse! Why should you leave?"

Sho smiled. And he himself started to cry also. "History changed. And it's time for us to part ways. It's great meeting you, great to be everywhere with you, and it's great that I had an exciting life".

Kasumi walked closer to him, and started to hug him. "No! I don't want you to leave! I-I love you! I have always loved you since we met! I knew you were the one for me, and I knew you would be a perfect friend! Please! Don't leave!" Kasumi's tears flowed down her cheek.

Sho smiled. "I love you too," replied Sho, "and I'll never, ever forget about you. But this is where I have to say good-bye. And by the way. I wanted to give you a parting gift…"

Kasumi tilted her head a bit. As the glow started to beam a bit brighter, Sho pressed his lips against hers. Kasumi was surprised. But didn't try to struggle out of it. She slowly closed her eyes. The glow started to glow a bit more bright. _Sho. I-I never knew you felt the same way as I do…_ thought Kasumi. _Kasumi. I'm sorry, but this is good-bye_ cried Sho.

The two's faces turned bright pink. And tears flowed from each other's cheek. The two are sad to say good-bye.

The kiss went on for a few more minutes. But by the time Kasumi was enjoying it even more, Sho disappeared. Sho disappeared in the middle of it. "S-Sho. I-I'll never forget about you. Never…"

Kasumi walked along to the Rainbow Stoneship. She stepped on it, and the stoneship started to move. She looked towards the sky. The sky was bright yellow and gold. "I'm getting further away from Sho. I-I never knew it would be like this. He never told me. He didn't want me to worry".

As Kasumi walked to the guild, the whole guild staff dragged her towards Treasure Town. Everybody were confused. Where's Sho? they say. And Where did he go? everyone wondered.

Kasumi told everyone her adventure in the future, and the adventure through Hidden Island. Told everyone that Dusknoir's evil, and Grovyle's good. She also told everyone about what happened if the future has been changed. And as she started to tell the story about Sho, she started to stutter, and cried hard.

Listening to the story, it made almost everybody have teary eyes.

After a few months, she was about to take an afternoon walk. She saw Bidoof. "Hey Kasumi! Where are you going?"

"Hey Bidoof! I'm going to the beach. I have not been taking an afternoon walk in months!" said Kasumi.

"Okay. Take care a yup-yup! And be sure to come back before dinner," warned Bidoof. Kasumi nodded, and walked towards the beach. The Krabby started to blow bubbles again. The beach looked wonderful again.

"Huh. I have not been here for a long, long time. The bubbles were still wonderful," said Kasumi.

She stared at the bubbles for a few more minutes. "Hmm. When was the last time I saw the bubbles? I think it was the time I met Sho. Sho…" Kasumi touched her lips with her paw. Her eyes started to tear up again.

"I think I met him uhh…there. Between the two stones there…" Kasumi sighed looking at it. She started to reminisce everything that happened. She thought about the time about their first adventure.

She started to reminisce about their adventure in the future, and other things. "Ahh. G-good times. I-I wonder how… Oh yeah. H-he's not alive. Wahh! Sho!" Kasumi started to cry again. Bidoof, walked to the beach. "Hey! Kasumi. There you are!" Bidoof saw Kasumi's face. "Hey! What's wrong?"

Kasumi ran towards Bidoof, and cried in front him. "Bidoof! Sho! He's not here!" Bidoof smiled weakly. "Yes, yes. We know he's not here…"

As Kasumi cried, Bidoof looked at the sky. It's beautiful.

**~.~**

_Grovyle's POV (Note, all the stories are in third-person, not first person)_

"Ow. I'm alive. I didn't die from the battle…" said Grovyle. Celebi and Dusknoir looked everywhere. They all felt the wind. "GAAAH! GOOOOGH!" With those final roars, Primal Dialga disappeared.

Everybody fell to the ground. Their bodies glowing. While Celebi and Grovyle glow pink and yellow.

"Grovyle. I need to ask you something before we go away…" said Dusknoir. "Grovyle looked at him. "We're going now. So let's make this quick. I'm not rushing, but it's time we say good-bye…"

"Did…did my life shine? Did I come through?" asked Dusknoir. "Yes," said Grovyle, "You did. Extraordinarily. You have proven yourself amazing!" said Grovyle.

Dusknoir smiled. "Thank you. I have finally proven myself. I…shall now go away with happiness. Thank you…" with those final quotes, he disappeared. _Ghost Puffer… I'll never forget you. You have been an amazing partner, and friend…_ thought Grovyle. He then looked at Celebi. He walked towards her.

Grovyle picked her up, and the two saw the sun arose together. "Celebi. Are you seeing this, the sun. It's rising. And the wind blows. Too bad Dusknoir can't see this…"

Celebi nodded. "Wow. I-I can't believe it. A world with the sun rising and setting. It's beautiful. Grovyle. Before we die, I want to tell you something-"

But Celebi was cut off by Grovyle kissing her. Celebi's heart skipped a beat. She's in eternal bliss. _Turns out he loved me too…_ thought Celebi. The two broke up. "Celebi. I-I love you too. Turns out, we, Dusknoir, you and I, shall die happy, and together…"

Celebi blushed. "Y-you're right. I'm happy. I'm happy you've been with me all this time. I just wish this won't end…"

Grovyle nodded. And the two kissed again, beginning to become more passionate. But the glow started to go brighter, and they disappeared.

The earth started to shake again. Turns out, the frozen rocks were falling down. Time began to move again. The sun rose higher and higher. The scene became beautiful.

Then, a bright light appeared right above the Passage of Time. "THEY ALL HAVE PROVEN THEMSELVES. I FEEL GREATFUL," said a being. "I, ARCEUS, SHALL BRING THEM BACK. THE WORLD NEEDS THEM. THEY SHONE. EVEN DIALGA. HE'S NOT EVIL. HIS HEART WAS CONSUMED WITH DARKNESS. ALL HE SAW, WAS CHAOS. IT'S TIME! HYAH! MAY YOU ALL LIVE WELL!" With that, Arceus brought them all back. Celebi, Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Dialga.

Other Pokemon were saved also. Arcues smiled, and vanished. Dusknoir woke up beside a rock he hid in.

"Hmm! We're alive! I wonder why?" he thought to himself. Grovyle and Celebi awoke side by side, holding hands. The two woke up. "Celebi! We're alive!" said Grovyle. Celebi jumped up and down with happiness, and hugged Grovyle.

"This, this must be a miracle…" said Dusknoir, smiling. But Dialga answered it loud, and proud. "THIS IS NOT A MIRACLE. AND ALL OF YOU. DON'T WORRY. I'M BACK TO NORMAL. MY HEART WAS CONSUMED WITH EVIL. I THINK THE READERS KNEW ABOUT THAT! AND I SAW ONLY CHAOS".

"So who saved us?" asked Celebi. "A HIGHER BEING. A STRONG ONE AT THAT." Grovyle took a wild guess. "Arcues? Did he save us all?" Dialga's diamond glowed. And they saw the world. It shone! The trees had leaves again! It became a garden! A forest! A mountain! And other things life like!

While seeing things with telepathy, Dialga answered Grovyle's guess, "YES. PROBABLY HE SAVED US. I THINK HE SAW US AS POKEMON WHO CAN MAKE CHANGE. HE SAVED US…" Dialga's telepathy faded.

Grovyle's thoughts began to come back. "SHO! Sho. What about him? Should he be alive?" Dusknoir took a wild guess. "Probably. But I don't know".

Grovyle looked towards the sky. Celebi was holding his hand. _The scenery. It's beautiful, _everybody though, _it's an amazing thing to see…_

Grovyle sucked up air, and began to make a message. A message on the wind.

"Sho! Kasumi! Are you listening? We, the Pokemon of the future are alive! I am sending you this message through the wind! We are safe! The future is safe! The Passage of Time is here, so we can visit you if we have the time! Please, hear me out! We are safe!"

They all looked at the sky, hoping the message gets to Team Aoi. Turns out, Arceus was writing a letter. It's what Grovyle had said. Once he's done, he vanished again.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"DIALGA! I ORDER YOU TO BRING BACK SHO TO THIS WORLD. HE'S FROM THE FUTURE, BUT LET HIM LIVE HERE! GIVE HIM CHANCE TO LIVE AGAIN! AND MAKE SURE THIS LETTER IS WITH HIM!" ordered Arceus. Dialga nodded.

"SHO, IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO COME BACK. KASUMI NEEDS YOU. AND YOUR FRIENDS, GROVYLE AND CELEBI, MIGHT SEE YOU ALSO. THEY MIGHT GO BACK THROUGH TIME, BUT I DO NOT KNOW. IT'S THEM WHO KNOWS. TIME FOR YOU TO BE WITH KASUMI AGAIN! HYAH!" With that, Dialga roared.

Kasumi's still crying. Bidoof's also beginning to cry.

Suddenly, a bright light came from amongst the two rocks. There, stood Sho, holding a letter. "Hmm? A letter?" he mumbled to himself. "Psst. Kasumi. Look behind you," whispered Bidoof. Kasumi looked back. And there, is Sho. Bidoof walked to him, while Kasumi ran towards him. Kasumi hugged him tight, and licked his cheek. Then, Sho licked hers.

"Sho! You came back! But how?" asked Kasumi. Sho shook his head. "I don't know. But I awoke with this letter. Let's read it together. You too Bidoof!"

Kasumi and Bidoof looked at the letter. Turns out, it's from Grovyle!

'_Sho! Kasumi! Are you listening? We, the Pokemon of the future are alive! I am sending you this message through the wind! We are safe! The future is safe! The Passage of Time is here, so we can visit you if we have the time! Please, hear me out! We are safe!'_

They all cried and screamed. They were happy that they are all safe and saved! Arcues, who was looking at them, smiled. _MAY THIS NOT HAPPEN AGAIN…_

The all looked at the bubbles, while Dialga, Dusknoir, Grovyle, and Celebi looked at the rising sun.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**


End file.
